


A Princess Walks into a Bar

by Fictional_Affliction



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 18:03:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17248904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fictional_Affliction/pseuds/Fictional_Affliction
Summary: The title basically says it all lol





	A Princess Walks into a Bar

 

It had started as a regular night for Duncan. The bar was running the way it normally did for a Thursday. Slower than the weekend, but still full of the regulars the frequented the bar. He had taken the bar tending job part time to make extra money when he wasn’t tattooing and it became relatively routine.

Except for her. He’d never seen her here before.

She sat on a barstool near the end of the bar, secluded away from everyone else. Duncan had noticed her right away. He admired her; from her long legs, to the dress outlined her curves to her face that was too beautiful for him to ignore.

She looked too sophisticated to be here. Too educated. Her clothes looked expensive and she sat on her stool with perfect posture, her legs crossed delicately. Every silky brown strand of hair on her head fell around her shoulders, not one out of place. She exuded composure.

Duncan grinned internally. He thought nothing interesting was going to happen tonight, but things were looking up.

“What can I get for you?” Duncan played it cool and flashed a white smile when he approached her. She was startled out of her distracted trance and took her eyes off of the drink menu that she wasn’t really reading.

“I don’t know...” The brunette replied and perused the array of bottles behind him. “Something strong I guess.”

“There’s vodka, whiskey, tequila, scotch, rum. Pick your poison babe.” She gave him a nervous look and frowned.

“I wouldn’t know...”

“Well, what’s the occasion?” Duncan was curious about what made her come to drown her sorrows at a dive bar. The woman remained silent for some time and he was about to change the subject when she spoke up.

“I got divorced today.” She laughed bitterly at her words, giving a hint to the animosity she harbored.

“Oh.” Was all Duncan’s could say as his eyes went wide. She looked too young to be married, let alone married long enough to get divorced.

“I hadn’t said it out loud yet but now that I have...” Duncan gulped and prepared himself for the water works.

“It feels so...fucking good.” She laughed genuinely this time. Giddy and free. When she smiled he instantly lit up at her change in demeanor. “You know what? I’ll take one of each!”

“Seriously?” Duncan questioned if she had the tolerance to handle that amount of liquor.

“Why not? I have one condition though...” She proposed.

“What’s that?” 

“You have to drink with me.”Duncan looked around the bar. The patrons looked content with their drinks, and he was the only bartender there tonight.

“Sure thing gorgeous.” He said and got out the shot glasses.

As the night went on Duncan slowly unraveled the mystery that was this woman. He learned that her name was Courtney, she was his age, a lawyer, and by the way she scrunched up her face, she didn’t like whiskey. 

“Can’t keep up Princess?” He teased her while she forced down the alcohol.

“Shut up.” As Courtney recovered from the last shot he dared to ask more about her personal life.

“So why the divorce?” Courtney picked up a shot of tequila, making Duncan do the same before downing it with much more ease. She licked her lips before putting the shot glass down. She gave him an expectant look, to which he drank the shot, then she answered.

“Walked in on him cheating... multiple times.” Duncan grimaced.

“Damn.”

“You would think he would have at least gotten smarter about hiding it.” She rolled her eyes. 

“He can’t be too smart if he would cheat on you.” 

“Yeah? Why’s that?” Duncan looked at her like she was stupid.

“Cause you’re hot?” Courtney sighed although it felt like a welcome change to be found desirable. Her ex-husband always focused on her negative traits.

“I’m also high strung, anal retentive, too ambitious, and a perfectionist.”

“So, you have a pole up your ass? What of it?” Duncan stated. He’d dated much crazier chicks whose issues were way worse than being uptight.

“So, that makes me hard to handle, hard to love, and apparently easy to cheat on.” Courtney looked down at the bar and fiddled with a napkin.

“For a wimp maybe.” She looked up through her eyelashes but didn’t say anything.

“Sounds like he can’t handle a strong woman.”Courtney shrugged, she’d always thought being independent was a good thing but so far it was proving not to be the case when it came to her love life.

“I’ve always done everything by the book. Followed every rule. I set a life plan for myself and followed it meticulously. Look where that got me.” She rested her elbow on counter and laid her chin in her hand.

“C’mon, everyone breaks the rules sometimes.” Duncan didn’t believe her, no one was that straight laced. 

“Not me. I never partied, or stayed out past curfew, or ditched a class. I’ve never even had a one night stand before.” Courtney didn’t have to include that piece of information, but sitting across from Duncan, with alcohol dulling her inhibitions, made it slip out. 

Duncan froze, the shot of rum he was about to take an inch away from his mouth. 

“You’ve never had a one night stand?” He looked at her incredulously, his disbelieve all over his face. 

“Never.” Courtney swallowed her shot, letting the fire run through her veins.

“You’ve never hooked up with someone just because you were attracted to them?” He was closer now, leaning over the bar as she leaned towards him.

“I told you, I’ve never done anything bad...” Courtney unintentionally stared at Duncan’s lips.

“I’m bad, you could do me.” Duncan suggested bluntly, unconsciously leaning in even closer. 

“I’m not going home with you.”

“Who said anything about going home?” Courtney was confused but then Duncan stepped away and gestured the rest of the bar that was empty. Courtney checked her watch and gasped. It was past one the morning. Somehow they had been talking and drinking for hours and she lost track of time.

“I should go.”

“Do you want to?” 

Courtney looked at his cocky yet charming grin, broad shoulders, and tattoos that turned her on for reasons she didn’t know. For once, she wanted to do something without caring about the repercussions.

“No.”

Duncan walked around the bar to the front door, his eyes barely leaving Courtney’s, even as he turned the lock and it clicked into place.

Courtney turned in her barstool and was thankful for tinted windows. Their eyes were still locked when he crossed the distance between them. He stopped in front of her and put his hands on her knees. Courtney nearly gasped at how the simple touch sent pleasure to her center. Their gaze didn’t break as Duncan’s hands went up her thighs. He caressed her skin, going up and down her legs, each time they disappeared further under her dress.

She sat up taller, so that their chests and faces were practically touching. Courtney laid her hands on his chest in the almost nonexistent space between them and she could feel how fast his heart was beating.

“I wanted you from the moment I saw you.” Duncan told her and this time when his hands deliberately wandered up her legs he followed the inside of her thighs. Courtney parted her legs and cupped his face. For a moment they were still, the only sound being their labored breathing.

Then she kissed him.

They didn’t waste any time. Courtney unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans and pulled them down just below his hips. Duncan slipped an arm under her and pulled her body close to his. He moved her underwear aside, and not a second later took her as his.

Their lips broke apart to exclaim the pleasure they took in each other’s bodies. Their moans overlapping as they fucked. Courtney put a hand down the back of Duncan’s pants, holding his ass possessively, and bucked against his thrusts. She wrapped her ankles around him as well to meet him as accurately as she could. 

Duncan kissed her neck and felt the vibrations on his lips before he heard her gasps. She orgasmed so beautifully, uninhibited and wanton. He was relentless as he continued thrust into her as she came and then followed through with his own climax.

Courtney ran her fingers up the back of his shirt as he recovered. Her face in the crook of his neck, taking in his scent and reveling in the high that sex gave her. A giggle began to bubble up in her chest.

“What’s so funny?” Duncan asked and gazed dreamily at her flushed face.

“I said I wasn’t going home with you.”

Duncan’s eyebrows furrowed together.

“I lied.” When the meaning of her words dawned on him he kissed her deeply.

“I’ll get my keys.”


End file.
